


Worst Birthday Ever

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin thought that he would have the best birthday ever, but things never go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Birthday Ever

Gavin lay in bed, his body completely numb as tears silently fell down his face and soaked into the pillow. His mind replayed the conversation he had with his father just a few hours ago. He thought today would be a good day, seeing as it was his birthday, but tragedy struck. As he lay there, his mind replayed how his day went from happy and joyous to sadness and despair.

—————————

_“Happy Birthday, Gavin!” he was greeted by Kara as he entered the Rooster Teeth building early that morning. He smiled, “Thanks, Dave” he said as he greeted her with the name he had given her. He opened the door to the Achievement Hunter office and instantly he was tackled to the floor._

_"Ooof!!" he let out as his back collided with the hard surface. He looked up into the beautiful brown eyes of his friend, Michael, who grinned devilish down at him._

_"Happy Birthday, you little shit" Michael growled, as he stared into his sparkling green-blue eyes. He would never admit it, but he absolutely loved the Brit, even if he hadn’t told Gavin yet._

_Gavin smiled up at the Jersey who still had him pinned down on the floor. “Hi, Mi-cool” he responded in that accent that he knew Michael loved. He too loved the American, but he was afraid of being turned down by him. He would just have to wait a bit longer to tell him._

_"Alright guys, please don’t fuck while we are here" Ray sounded in the office. The two snapped out of their love struck minds. "Shut the fuck up, Ray" Michael said as he stood, reaching his hand out to help the boy up. Gavin cheerfully took it and got up, dusting himself off as he fully walked into the office, pulling his chair out to sit down._

_Geoff walked over to the Brit and ruffled his hair. “So you’re turning 25, eh? Boy, I remember when I was that age. Those were dark times for Geoff Lazer Ramsey.”_

_"Ha, whatcha do? Get arrested? Burn down a house? Hit on someone’s grandmother?" Jack questioned, chuckling. "No, when I was 25 I used to hang out with a guy who did nothing but smoke pot and did cocaine."_

_"Did you try it?" Gavin asked as Geoff removed his hand from the Brit’s unruly hair. "I did only once though because I peed on an electric fence 17 times."_

_"Wow" "Holy shit" the entire office was filled with shocked at Geoff’s confession. "How did your dick not get zapped off?" Michael asked in wonder. The older man just shrugged as if proud of his idiocy. "Beats me. Alright you guys," he said in the voice that made him the boss of Achievement Hunter, “time to get some work done.” The guys all nodded turning to their computers, but not before three “Happy Birthday’s” were thrown in Gavin’s direction from Ryan, Jack, and Ray. Gavin smiled and thought “This day couldn’t get any better.”_

_And it did for the Brit. Not only did he manage to win the tower of pimps, which the others mocked because they knew he was going to put it in his trophy room, but he also won the Let’s Play that was going to be put out next Monday. And every single person in the Rooster Teeth building said happy birthday: Gus, Burnie, Barbara, Lindsay, Miles, Kerry, Monty, Jordan, Chris, Brandon, and Caiti._

_Lunch time rolled around and as Gavin was walking to get something to get from the break room, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and smiled as he saw that his father was calling him. He answered the phone saying, “Hello” expecting a happy birthday, but he did not expect to hear sniffling._

_"H-Hello, Gavin, my boy" his father croaked, "happy birthday." This did not feel right. Was everything okay? "Dad, what’s wrong? What happened?" Gavin asked, fearing the worst. "Gavin," his father said shakily, his voice filled with tears, "your mother, she’s gone." Gavin’s eyes went wide and his face paled. "W-what? I-I don’t-but-how? Why?" he choked as he swallowed the lump in his throat, already feeling the tears brim. "S-she was in an accident and" his father paused to sniffle, "she didn’t make it. Your mother was hit on impact and she died instantly. I’m sorry, Gavin. Gavin?" his father asked as he heard the phone being dropped onto the floor. Gavin just stood in the hallway, taking all the information in. His mother was dead. His own mother, the one who cared for him until he came over to America, was dead. Tears fell from his eyes as the realization dawned on him._

_Geoff came down the stairs and when he saw that the Brit was crying, his fatherly side kicked. “Gavin, what’s wrong, buddy?” he asked gently walking up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Gavin looked up at him with watery eyes and silently said, “Dad called me. He said that my mum, s-she’s gone.” Geoff gasped as he heard the news from the boy he had come to know as a son to him. “Oh, Gav. I’m-” but he was cut off as the Brit turned on his heel and bolted out the door of the building._

_Gavin just ran all the way home, tears blocking his vision, but he eventually made it to the Ramsey’s home. Jamming the key into the lock he opened the door and slammed it hard behind him. He stumbled into his room and immediately started throwing things around. He threw his lamp against the wall, watching it shatter, just like his heart, broken and shattered. He ripped his shirt and jeans off before he threw his games, flipped computer desk over, and punched a hole in the wall. He ripped the covers off his bed and laid down in the middle curling into himself. He then finally let the tears come in full force, his sobbing ringing around the room, his heart hurting with each painful cry._

—————————

 

More tears streamed down his face as he was brought back out of his thoughts. He laid there in his bed, completely numb. He could feel his heart beating, he could breath, he could blink, but he just couldn’t move a muscle.

He was so numb that he didn’t hear the front door open. So numb that he couldn’t hear the footsteps coming to his room. So numb that he couldn’t hear the sigh from his doorway. So numb that he couldn’t hear the sound of shoes being taken off, or the jingling of a belt buckle as it was taken off, nor the rustle of jeans being taken off as well. He didn’t feel anything as he felt the blanket cover his body or the bed move and shift as the person laid behind him. He was so numb that he didn’t feel a pair of warm arms wrap around his torso, bringing his back flush against someone’s chest. Taking in the scent, he realized it was Michael.

"M-Michael" Gavin choked as the tears came back. "I’m right here, Gav. I got you" the Jersey whispered in his ear as he pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. Gavin sucked in a breath and rolled over burying his face into Michael’s chest and started to cry again. Michael wrapped both his arms around the Brit, pressing sweet kisses to his forehead. His hand came up and ran his fingers through his hair, his other hand rubbing circles into his back.

"S-She’s gone, Mi-cool" Gavin said in that broken accent. Michael’s heart broke at the sight of his friend and he tried to hold back his own tears. He had to be strong for Gavin. He had to be able to let him know that he was there. He had to let Gavin know that he wasn’t alone. "Shh, I know, Gavvy. I know it’s okay. I’m here now, I’m here" he cooed kissing the Brit’s temple.

After several minutes of crying, Gavin drifted off to sleep, emotionally drained. As the Brit slept, the entire time Michael stayed there holding Gavin, comforting him when he woke up crying and lulling him back to sleep. “Don’t worry, Gav. I’ll always be here for you. Because you’re my boy and I care about you, and I love you. Happy birthday, my boy” he murmured as he ran his fingers along the Brit’s scalp and planted a sweet kiss to his forehead. It was going to be hard to recover from this, but Michael knew that he would be right there for the Brit no matter what.


End file.
